1. Description of the Prior Art
Bar code labels are known in the prior art which use a plurality of different widths or which use different colors to represent the required data. Such systems usually require more space for a given quantity of data and usually require some sort of separating means between characters. Such systems are also more difficult to print. The present invention uses a code of only two widths, and only two colors.
2. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is labels for bar codes and in particular to labels having bars of only two widths and two colors or two polarities to represent the coded data.